


Honesty hour: pillowtalk edition

by My_Evak_Heart



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Omar tells Ander about Malik
Relationships: Ander Muñoz/Omar Shana
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	Honesty hour: pillowtalk edition

A few weeks after Nadia’s departure for New York, Omar returned home to live with his parents. While living with his boyfriend was the teenage dream, he missed his parents. Now that his relationship with his parents had gotten better - and his father was more accepting of his sexuality and lifestyle, he was willing to go home.

Yusef and Omar were both making efforts to understand each other and Omar was grateful. Moving out had been tough, but being completely cut off from his family’s life was dreadful. Omar was glad his relationship with his parents - mostly his dad - was better. They weren’t quite to the step where Ander came over for dinner, but he now accepted that his son was in love with a boy and didn’t want to marry him to some girl anymore. He still didn’t know about Ander’s Atheism though. Some things were better left unsaid.

Being home was nice. Omar had missed his mother so much while living at Ander’s. It was good to see her every day again and cook together. The only downside was the absence of Ander. Omar missed sleeping next to him every night and holding him in his arms. He knew Ander missed him too. They had both grown accustomed to being in each other’s space, it was strange to be apart again.

To remedy this situation, Omar decided to spend the weekends at Ander’s. Azucena was more than happy to have Omar around again. Unlike Ander, he was helpful around the house and not as messy. He also was a good coffee chatter in the morning, not as grumpy as her son.

Laying on his back, Omar stared at the ceiling, his confession on the tip of his tongue. Although what he was about to say didn’t matter anymore, he wanted to tell Ander the truth. He _deserved_ to know the truth.

“Ander?” Omar whispered, his voice felt louder in the darkness of his boyfriend’s bedroom and quietness of the house.

Behind him, Ander hummed, eyes closed, about to fall asleep. Las Encinas’ academic program was demanding and, after deciding not to graduate last year, Ander was still trying to make up for all the work he missed out on when having to deal with his chemo treatments. He didn’t remember much of what he learned the previous year, forcing him to stay up late and study. Omar tried to help, but he was in the same boat, Las Encinas’s learning being more rich and diverse than his old school.

“I wasn’t honest with you Ander…” Omar paused, guilt heavy in his stomach. “Back when you were still battling cancer, I…I had a thing with Malik behind you back.”

There was a stillness in the air. Ander felt his insides turning upside down upon the revelation. He already knew about Malik, but hearing his name again only made the memory that much more painful.

For a long time, Omar had thought that they were even on the cheating ground, but then, Ander had told him at the graduation party that he had made the whole Alexis thing up and felt guilty ever since - not that he didn’t before. His affair with Malik wasn’t something he was proud of. He had hurt both his sister and Ander - not that he knew it at the time.

Ander stayed silent for a moment, the old wound in his heart re-opening. “I know.”

Omar shifted and sat up on the bed, looking down at Ander confusingly.

“The day we broke up, I went and spoke to Malik. He told me.’’

‘’How did you know it was him? Did Nadia-’’

‘’Why didn’t _you_ tell me, Omar?’’ Ander whispered, turning to look at him.

The latter felt his face burning up and proceeded to look at his hands, too ashamed to even look at Ander.

‘’I know it was difficult for you to watch me go through chemo and be too sick to do anything. I was a dick to you. But, I would’ve understood if you had told me you needed someone else to satisfy you, that you needed more than I could give you. I even gave you an out and you stayed. You _chose_ to stay.’’ His voice got thick with repressed feelings, painful memories flowing through.

Even though it happened _months_ ago, the wound in Ander’s heart hadn’t completely healed. He _forgave_ Omar, but he can’t _forget_. He’ll always remember overhearing the two of them in the bathroom at school after graduation.

‘’When I brought up the thing with Alexis, I hoped you’d tell me about Malik. But you didn’t. I gave you a chance to tell me, a chance to be _honest_ with me. Again, you didn’t take it. You kept your secret. You let me be the bad guy in our relationship when you were no better.’’

‘’I’m sorry-’’

Ander stopped him, sitting up too. ‘’Let me finish.’’ Omar looked down but nodded. ‘’I had to find out from texts he sent you, the same texts where he made it sound like you were my _prisoner_.’’

Beside him, Omar winced. He did feel trapped, but he never saw himself as Ander’s prisoner. It was _Malik_ ’s words, not Omar’s.

‘’So, I made the decision for you and set you free. Breaking up with you was the hardest thing I had to do. I love you, Omar. So much.’’ Ander glanced at him, tears welling up in his eyes.

‘’I never meant to hurt you.’’

‘’But you did!’’ Ander sighed, trying to keep his voice down, not wanting to wake his mom. She _couldn’t_ hear about this. ‘’I didn’t sleep a wink that night, all I did was cry…’’

’‘Ander-”

‘’I just wish you had the balls to tell me then. Hearing the truth from you would’ve hurt less than finding out through texts he sent you.“

Reading his messages was wrong on Ander’s end. He shouldn’t have checked Omar’s phone…even if it was laying around, asking to be checked. Omar could accuse him of invasion of privacy, but pushing the blame back on Ander would lead them nowhere. At least, not in the direction they wanted to go.

Omar’s choice was made. He loved Ander, he wanted to be with _him_. Not Malik.

‘’I…I fucked up. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I-”

Ander leaned into Omar, cutting him off, and pushed his face against his shoulder, needing the proximity and reassurance of his boyfriend’s presence. Their relationship had had so many ups and down that Ander was an emotional wreck. He had never been a needy person, it wasn’t in his nature, but he needed to feel his boyfriend close, he needed to know that he was _here_ , with him. Surprised by the sudden embrace, Omar stilled a second before responding, both his arms closing around Ander’s needy frame.

Resting his head on Ander’s, Omar rubbed his back comfortingly, whispering apologies between them, feeling like no apology could ever transcribe how sorry he was. He twirled his finger in Ander’s growing curls, old memories of their nights together flowing in. Omar wouldn’t say it out loud, he knew losing his hair had been difficult for Ander, but he did miss them.

‘’I’m sorry I brought it up. You and I are doing so well together, but how was it going to work if I was still holding something back from you? We need to be completely honest with each other, _I_ needed to be completely honest with you.“ Omar paused, praying that he didn’t jinx his relationship with Ander. ’'I never wanted to hurt you, Ander. You have to believe me. I’m so sorry, baby…”

Ander looked up at his boyfriend, pressing their forehead together, looking at Omar through his lashes. “I forgive you.” Omar furrowed his eyebrows, and Ander brushed his nose with his, before sealing his words with a soft and reassuring kiss. “Together. Through the good and the bad, we said, uh?” The brunet reached for Omar’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “The bad doesn’t always have to mean Cancer, you know? It can be this too.”

With a glint in his eye and a smile on his lips, Omar went for a kiss, this one longer yet softer than the previous one. Ander kissed back and Omar couldn’t be more relieved. For a second, he had thought it would be the _end_ for him and Ander. This kiss definitely made those fears disappear.

Ander’s fingers curled in Omar’s shirt as his tongue slipped past his lips and touched his, letting Omar take the lead. Why did he even have it on? They had given up shirts to sleep in a _long_ time ago. Not liking this, Ander pulled at the thin piece of clothing and Omar lifted his arms, allowing the brunet to remove his shirt.

A fulfilled smile curled on Ander’s lips as Omar slowly pulled him down on the bed with him until their backs were on the soft mattress. Omar thought it would lead to more, but Ander’s eyes began to close, head finding home on Omar’s chest and curling against him. As bummed as the raven haired one was, he kissed Ander’s temple and pulled the blanket over them.


End file.
